Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 5\dfrac{1}{2} \times 1\dfrac{3}{4} $
Solution: $ = \dfrac{11}{2} \times \dfrac{7}{4}$ $ = \dfrac{11 \times 7}{2 \times 4}$ $ = \dfrac{77}{8}$ $ = 9 \dfrac{5}{8}$